The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary scientific organization for biomechanics in the US. The annual conference this year will be held at the Pennsylvania State University on August 26-29, 2009. The meeting will include presentations on a wide range of topics including aging, biofluids, comparative biomechanics, cellular mechanics, clinical gait analysis, dental, ergonomics, finite element modeling, forensics, injury prevention, locomotion, molecular motors, motor control, neuromechanics, novel instrumentation, orthopaedics, prosthetics, rehabilitation, reproductive biomechanics, sports, tissue engineering, and vehicle occupant safety. The program will start with tutorials and lab tours, and then proceed with three parallel sessions. There will be two keynote presentations, three award lectures (Borelli Award, Hay Award, and Young Investigator award), and best presentation competitions. In addition there will special activities for female students, local high school students, and a student mentor program. Based on previous attendance at this conference, it is anticipated that the conference will attract over 500 delegates, of which over 50% will be students. This application requests funds to reduce the registration fees of female and/or minority students. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary scientific organization for biomechanics in the US. The annual conference this year will be held at the Pennsylvania State University on August 26-29, 2009. This application requests funds to reduce the registration fees of female and/or minority students.